The Final DreamWorks War: Monster Vs Daleks III
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins have returned to the Monsters Vs. Alien Universe to fight the daleks. But what would have been a Battle with the Daleks quickly turns into a battle for survival. The team finds themselves trapped in the crossfire of The Daleks and a revenge seeking Gallaxhar. With help from team monster can they defeat two invasions? Plus unexpected surprises...
1. Chapter One: Gallaxhar

Skipper's Recap: Attention all civilians! The Final DreamWorks War has begun. And this time it's personal. After his humiliating defeats during the epic The Day of The Penguins Blowhole decided to strike the cruelest blow of all. He allied himself with our greatest enemies then kidnapped our Allies, Friends, and acquaintances and brought them all to a unknown location. After a brief misadventure on blowhole's lunar base…which turned out to be a holographic trick…we returned to earth only to get caught up in the Daleks lastest evil plan. The Daleks used a Transdimenional Portal to invade the Monsters Vs. Alien Universe(again). Unfortantly for all of us The Daleks arrived at the same time Gallaxhar(who is somehow still alive) had returned to take his revenge. After his standard greeting to the people of earth he ended up surrounded by Daleks who want to exterminate him. And that is where we picked up the action…

Monsters Vs. Alien's Universe

January 10th 2016

San Francisco, California

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _He is not important to our plans,"_** Dalek-Sec announced, " ** _He must be exterminated!"_** The Special weapons trained it's gun on gallaxhar, " ** _Exterminate Him!"_** The Supreme boomed, " ** _Exterminate Gallaxhar!_** " "How about we don't exterminate gallaxhar," Gallaxhar replied. The Air Quickly filled with Daleks training their weapons on gallaxhar, "Um…do I get any last words?" " ** _Exterminate!"_** the Supreme announced. Every single dalek fired their weapons leaving a massive crater and one ticked off Gallaxhar. " ** _Impossible_** , "The Special Weapons said. " ** _The Abomination must be exterminated,"_** announced one of the Mega Special Weapons Dalek. " ** _How is this possible! Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** The Supreme demanded.

The Dalek armada started to fire on Gallaxhar completely destroying him. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! Scans indicate mechinal components_**!" a Strategist announced. "did you think I would just let you kill me?" Gallaxhar's holographic image mocked. In frustration The Supreme Dalek destingrated the nearest of Gallaxhar's advanced robots. "You have just declared war on me!" Gallaxhar shouted. "that is probably not a good idea," Kowalski muttered. " ** _This is not War this is pest control!"_** the supreme announced. Gallaxhar's ship casted a shadow on everything as it appeared over the city. The Hologram of gallaxhar contiuned, "You Think that I the great Gallaxhar is a pest?" " ** _You will be exterminated,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _you will fall to the might of the dalek race."_**

" ** _Deploy the 50 foot Dalek!"_** "You already tried that," I replied. " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate Them all!"_** "Here we go," Susan replied. The 50 Foot Dalek appeared only to find it's eyestalk level with susan's… sorry Ginormica eyes. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert!"_** the dalek announced. Ginormica grabbed it by it's eyestalk and flung it towards one of gallaxhar's gaint robots. "Rico Dalek-busters," I said. Rico hacked up the three dalek-busters and the Dalek Slayer and we aimed at the multitude of daleks. Meanwhile the Dalek armada and gallaxhar battled for ariel supremecy. "We need to take down one of those robots," Kowalski announced. "Are you completely crazy," I said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "I have devised a way to hack into the robot." "We're distract the robot," Ginormica announced. "WE will?" B.O.B asked. "The last time we tried to attack the robot we all almost died," The Missing Link replied as he pointed towards Dr. Cockroach, "well except for him." "You can't kill a cockroach!" Dr. Cockroach said. "Actually I discovered 1712 ways to kill a cockroach," Kowalski said. I faceplamed and said, "Kowalski remember out talk about…" "True and Unhelpful comments?" Kowalski finished. "That's the one," I replied. "sorry sir," Kowalski replied, "I keep forgetting that sometimes we need to wing it." "Also you forgot to put a quarter in the true and unhelpful comments jar," Private added holding up a jar.

"Um…that's Rico's marble jar," Kowalski said putting in a coin anyway. "Rico!" I shouted. Rico was polishing his favorite kind of bomb, "what did I do?" rico said. "Put the bomb away," I replied. "Aww," Rico said throwing it behind his back. "My Car!" some guy announced (why does this always happen?) I glared at rico and "to quote Debbie…" "Dave," Kowalski muttered. I rolled my eyes and said, "To quote Dave…What IS wrong with you?" I asked. "I dunno," Rico replied. "We have a robot to capture and hack," Dr. Cockroach replied. "Oh right," I said. " ** _Exterminate!"_** the supreme shouted reminding us that the daleks were still very much a threat…to Gallaxhar. "Kowalski options?" I said. "Let Gallaxhar and the Daleks fight," Kowalski replied as thousands of gallaxhar clones filled the sky as the daleks started to fire on gallaxhar's ship.

"Skipper," Kowalski announced suddenly, "One of the robots is stuck to the golden gate bridge…" "why is it always the golden gate bridge," Missing Link replied. "We need to get to that bridge!" I announced. "Daleks!" Rico shouted. " ** _Attack Squad Seven will exterminate The Penguins and their allies!"_** the Strategist dalek, " ** _Surrender is not accepted! Exterminate them all!"_** Fifteen Bronze Daleks headed in our direction all chanting, " ** _Seek! Locate! Destroy!"_** "Go! Go! Go!" I shouted and we all ran in the direction of the golden gate bridge. " ** _Seek! Locate! EXTERMINATE!"_** the pursusing daleks announced. If the cilivan population wasn't already in a panic they were now. The Daleks exterminated anyone unlucky enough to be right in their path. Kowalski was firing the Dalek buster at them trying to slow them down. "Kowalski put the dalek-slayer on maximum power!" I shouted. "This is maximum power!" Kowalski shouted, "It's not that powerful when the charge is low!" "Why didn't you charge it earlier!" I shouted. "I didn't expect to be fighting daleks!" Private and Rico were firing the dalek-busters at the incoming dalek force with mixed results. As their comrades exploded around them the attack squad contiuned to pursue us. "Private! Rico! Divert the Daleks!" I shouted. Private and Rico ran in a completely different direction and the surviving members of the dalek attack squad followed them.

"We have arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge!" Kowalski announced pointing towards the giant robot. "Alright!" I shouted, "The Monsters will distract the gaint robot while Kowalski and I get inside!" I replied. "Nobody follow us," Kowalski added. "Let's kick some robot!" Missing link replied. "I'll deal with evacuating everyone!" B.O.B replied. "I always wanted to see The Golden Gate bridge," Kowalski muttered, "Only not like this." Dr. Cockroach looked at the robot and announced, "You can't kill a cockroach!" "He not even fully cockroach," someone whispered. "Attention all cilivans!" I announced, "get off this bridge immediately if you want to live…abandon your cars if you have to." B.O.B cleared away the road dividers all the motorists preformed U-turns into the westbound lanes. And the bridge was quickly emptied of all cilivins, "Now let's get to work," I said turning to Kowalski. "The Monsters are distracting the robot," Kowalski replied, "Now our chance!"

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Robots

The Golden Gate Bridge

12:00 P.M. Eastern standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

"I'll wear 'em down!" B.O.B shouted as he got stuck on the robot's foot as it tried to walk away. The Missing Link blew out his back, "Not as young as I used to be," he replied. We snuck up the legs of the robot and climbed up the side until we got to a small square shaped opening. We slid inside to find the main control center. I hooked up my smart phone to the computer display, "let's see dance dance revolution programming and they're using AES encryption… amateurs!" I exclaimed. "Can you crack it?" Skipper asked. "You can't kill a cockroach!" Dr. Cockroach decalred, "whoa! Ow! Ahhhhhh!" 'I'm okay!" Dr. Cockroach announced, "I'm still aliiiiive!"

"Can I crack it?" I asked, "is ununquadium a noble gas…It totally is…You were like…What?" "Just get on with it," Skipper replied, "Also remind me to have private bring out the show-off jar later…" "yeah," I said hitting my smart phone. "Unauthorized Hacking detected," a computer voice said, "Unauthorized Hacked detected! unauthorized hacking detecteeeeed." The Computer shut down then reactivated, "Programming ready for editing." "Kowalski Progress report," I said. "Deleting original programming…" "Alert No Program code detected," the computer displays read. "Resetting system," I said. "System Ready," the computer announced as the text scrolled across the screen. "Uploading new Programming to the robots system." "New Programming accepted," the computer replied, "Primary objective: Destroy enemy attack robots at the risk of damaging systems. Secondary Objective: Destroy and Daleks that interfere with primary objective." And Alarms started to go off, "Alert! Alert! Robotic systems have been corrupted by unauthorized software patch…Initiating self-destruct!"

"Tesla's Coil!" I exclaimed, "that's not good." "Kowalski…" Skipper said. "Oh… Undetectable hidden code that can't be deleted…" I explained, "That Gallaxhar is a genius." "Sweet mother MacArthur! Don't praise the bad guy!" Skipper shouted, "Now give me options!" "Tactical retreat!" I said fleeing the robot's interior. Skipper exited the robot behind me and we scrambled down the robot, "Everyone get down!" I shouted. And then the robot projected a image of Gallaxhar, "Do you think I would let you take control of one of my robots?" "what the shitaki mushroom? He knew of our plan this whole time!" Skipper shouted. And then we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by robots. "Oh come on now!" I shouted. "biscuits and gravy!" Skipper shouted, "how can they be that fast!" " ** _The Penguins will be exteriminated!"_** a Special Weapons dalek announced as it headed our direction. The Special Weapons Dalek was flanked by four gray daleks, a black domed gray dalek, a Imperial dalek, seven bronze daleks, and two drone daleks. "What happened to the mega special weapons dalek?" I asked. Two of the Mega-Special Weapons Daleks arrived their massive gatlin guns aimed at us.

"This is not good," Dr. Cockroach said. "Status report!" Skipper shouted. "Mostly not good with hints of horrible," I replied. "Gallaxhar!" Skipper said, "This madness ends now!" "Oh…The Madness is only just beginning!" Gallaxhar's hologram replied, "Robots destroy them!" The Robots aimed their variety of weapons at us. "Well that's that last thing I want to see," Missing link replied. "Skipper! What's the plan!" Ginormica asked as the Daleks closed in on her. " ** _You will be Exterminated!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!"_** All the robots had their eyes on the hologram of Gallaxhar. "Don't just sit their you stupid robots! Destroy them already!" The Robots fired their weapons and blew each other up. The Daleks looked at each other in confusion then looked at us. "I know," I replied, "Those Robots were useless." "Except this one!" Gallaxhar replied before shutting off the hologram. " ** _Alert! Alert! The robot is about to explode!"_** one of the grays replied. " ** _Retreat and Regroup!"_** the special weapons replied.

"Skipper?" I asked. "brace yourselfs!" Skipper shouted. Private and Rico arrived, "what's going on?" Private asked. "Cheese and Crackers! Get out of here!" "Um…why?" Private asked. "Ka-boom!" Rico replied. "even if they ran they won't make it," I muttered. " ** _robot detontion in 13 rels!"_** one of the retreating daleks announced. "Hold on to something!" Skipper shouted. "Hold on to something!" I repeated. "Hang on…hang on to what?" Ginormica replied. "hang on to Something," Dr. cockroach replied. "How did she not hear that?" Missing link replied. " ** _Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six…Emergency temporal shift!" "Alert Emergency Temporal shift not responding!_** " **_"_** ** _Three! Two! One…"_** The Robot exploded and formed a small crack which expanded into a larger crack. A loud cracking sound filled the air as Cables snapped above as us, the bridge cracked in several places, and the support columms crumbled into the bay. It took mere seconds for the bridge to fully collaspe into the water sending us flying into the bay screaming. (expect for Ginormica)

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: the Daleks strike back

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Beach near Golden Gate Bridge

(Skipper's POV)

We dropped in exhaustion on the beach, "Remind me never to go on a collapsing bridge again," I said. "Agreed," Kowalski said. "It's wasn't that bad," Ginormica replied. "Well your 50 ft tall!" I shouted. "So now what?" Private asked. "Well I doubt Robots are the only thing in gallaxhar's arsenal," Kowalski said, "and we still have daleks to deal with." "By the way is the Dalek-Slayer fully charged!" I demanded. "No," Kowalski replied holding up the gun. "Great," I said. "Solar Charging takes a while!" Kowalski replied. "Is their a faster way?" I said. "I could switch the powerpack that needs charging with a fully charged one…" "Engage!" I shouted. Kowalski nodded and switched the powerpacks, "fully powered!" Kowalski said. "Excellante!" I replied.

And then a taskforce of thirty Daleks of various designs arrived. The Red Supreme Dalek was in front of the taskforce, " ** _You will surrender immediately!_** " it said with it's usual ego. "A dalek with an ego?" Dr. Cockroach said. "Yes and a usually high amount of pride for a dalek," Kowalski whispered. " ** _You can not stop us,"_** the Supreme Dalek replied, " ** _You will all be exterminated!"_** A strategist dalek appeared next to the Red Supreme Dalek, " ** _Skipper will be exterminated!" "No!"_** the Supreme Dalek announced, " ** _He will stand witness to the extermination of his allies and then he shall be exterminated!"_** "Oh yeah?" Kowalski asked holding up the Dalek-Slayer, "Feel this!" Kowalski fired and the Supreme Dalek exploded, " ** _Argggggggggh!"_**

A Special Weapons Dalek came forward and cocked it massive gun. " ** _Exterminate!"_** it announced. "Exterminate This!" Kowalski shouted firing the dalek-slayer again. The Special Weapons Dalek exploded leaving a massive crater between us and the daleks. A Imperial Guard Dalek appeared with it's dual guns and said, " ** _Distenigrate!"_** "Distenigrate This!" Kowalski shouted and fired again taking out the imperial guard. "Kowalski please tell me your not going to do this one at a TIME!" Kowalski nodded and started firing at will. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** the White Supreme chanted as Daleks exploded around it. The Supreme was quickly destroyed as the last surviving daleks fled, " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** All the remaining Daleks teleported away from the scene leaving just us and the monsters.

"Glad that's over," Private said. "That was only a faction of the dalek invasion force," I said, "trust me this is far from over." General Monger appeared and said, "Skipper is right we're not out of the woods yet. But we have more pressing matters the more daleks." "Like what?" I asked. An army of Gallaxhar clones on hoverpads and hovercrafts appeared. The Leader appeared and announced, "You will now be taken prisoner and brought before Gallaxhar himself!" "Sorry," I replied, "but we're not going anywhere!" "Well Gallaxhar did say he wanted you dead or alive…whichever comes first," the Gallaxhar clone replied. "Oh," I said, "Kowalski options?" "I suggest an epic battle for our lives," Kowalski said. "In that case…" the clone leader replied, "Attack!"

(end of chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Attack of the Clones

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

The streets of San Francisco

(Kowalski's POV)

"In that case…" the clone leader replied, "Attack!" "nice one Kowalski," Skipper muttered. I jumped the clone leader and knocked him down with one slap. Skipper knocked out several more gallaxhar clones, "Ha! This is easy!" Skipper shouted. The clones started to fire their lasers at Private and Rico but they were too quick. Skipper was expert avoiding the laser beams, "Is that the best you got?" The Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach had gotten ahold of one of the hovercrafts and was knocking over several of the clones. B.O.B was sucking up clones and then launching them across the city while Ginormica was crushing hoverpads and hovercrafts left and right. "It would have been so much easier for you to just surrender!" the clone leader shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid we don't know the definition of Surrender!" Skipper said. "What's surrender?" B.O.B asked. "surrender is a verb which means to yield…" "Kowalski," Skipper said, "no dictionary talk!" "Skipper," I said, "I think now is a good time for the secret weapons!" "Deploy secret weapons!" Rico hacked up a cloud of cheesy dibbles that blinded the clones while Private releashed a hyper-cute knocking them out. "We have more Clones incoming!" Dr. Cockroach announced. "Bring them on!" Skipper said, "Rico do something explosive! Kowalski do something sciencific! Private do something…Privatey." Rico hacked up the plasma blaster and tossed it to me, "Eat Plasma aliens!" I shouted as I caught the plasma blaster. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico said as he hacked up his rocket launcher. "Take out the short penguin and the one with the crazy feathers first!" the clone leader said, "then go for the tall smart one!" "You want to take out my men your going have to get thru me!" Skipper said. The Clone leader fired a netgun at Skipper trapping him. "You want to hurt them! You have to get thru me," Ginormica said.

An antigravity gun was fired and Rico was floated into the air. Rico instantly started to feel the effects of zero-gravity sickness. "Heads up!" Skipper shouted. Rico started to hack up all kinds of heavy objects. "Ahhhhhh!" I shouted. Rico hacked up the Shrinky Shrinker ray. "Noooo!" I shouted rushing to grab the shrink ray before it hit the ground. It slipped thru my flippers and hit the ground. The Ray fired on impact and shrunk Ginormica to size. "Shrink ray," Dr. Cockroach said, "Why didn't I think of that?" The Clones captured the now normal sized ginormica and laughed victoriously. Rico was still floating in the air but managed to over come his sickness to destroy several hoverpads. "Get that Rocket launcher away from him!" The Clone leader shouted only to get shot out of the air. I took the shrink ray and returned ginormica to her correct size. "They're too strong!" a clone shouted, "Retreat!" And then a Hologram of Gallaxhar appeared, "You will not be allowed back on the ship until you destroy them!"

"You heard him!" The Clone leader said, "Destroy…" Ginormica picked up the clone leader and flung him across the city. "Noooooo!" he shouted. "I'm not paying you to get defeated!" Gallaxhar shouted. "Um…You don't pay us at all," one of the clones said. "Attention Clone Army," Gallaxhar replied, "You now get paid but and if you managed to destroy the enemy you will get a bonus!" I grabbed the void cannon and fired at the clones. "That's it! Don't even think about coming back up here!" Gallaxhar shouted as he disappeared. "It seems you weapons has no affect," the Clone said as he arrived. "Weren't you just thrown across the city?" Skipper asked. "How do you people get anywhere on your stupid planet?" the clone leader said. "Hey, your breathing our air here! show some respect," I shouted firing the void cannon again.

"Constantly using that thing isn't going to make you weapon effective," The leader replied. "Oh The Void Cannon doesn't kill anyone," I said, "it just blasts void stuff at a target. Your drowning in the stuff." "Void Stuff?" the clone leader asked. "what's void stuff?" another clone asked. "I never heard of this void stuff," Dr. Cockroach said. "IF he's bluffing you just destroyed our advantage," Missing Link said. "Oh void stuff is from the void," I explained. "The Void?" a clone on the last remaining hoverpad said. "The Void is the nothingness between Universe…some call it (censored)" I replied. "Now your just making stuff up!" the clone leader said. The rest of the clones looked at him completely unconvinced. In fact even the clone leader seemed unconvinced of his statement. "Rico hand me the portal opener," I replied. Rico hacked up the handheld portal opener/closer and handed it to me. "Oh by the way nothing survives the void," I said, "also it's going to get extremely dark in a moment." "Do it Kowalski," Skipper said. I opened up a portal to the void and for a moment nothing happened. "It doesn't seem to due anything," Dr. Cockroach said. "Ha! Your technology is useless!" the clone leader said. And then the clones started to get sucked into the portal. Several clones tried to run away but they didn't get very far as they got sucked into the portal. "You will pay for this!" The Clone leader said, "So what you defeat all One hundred of us! Gallaxhar has more clones! And if all of those get defeated he will make more clooooones!" And soon only ten clones were left standing. With a smile I closed the portal to the void. Skipper turned to the remaining clones, "Tell your boss Gallaxhar that we know he saw that! And if he doesn't leave this planet immediately he's next."

But then a massive blast came from nowhere and sent the clones flying into the air. "Wait," I said, "That was exactly like…no they wouldn't dare." "Wouldn't dare to do what?" Ginormica said. "Whatever it was defeated the clones," General Monger replied. "Kowalski what exactly was that," Skipper asked. "That was like the Dalek Death Beam," I explained, "but the daleks wouldn't be stupid enough to try that again." "That sounds a bit like the same cockiness that got us defeated by blowhole," Skipper replied. "You were defeated?" Missing link said. "Skipper I'm an expert on Dalek tactics," I said, "and I know they wouldn't go back to a plan that doesn't work." And then a massive dark shadow appeared and blocked out the sun. I looked up to see a massive dalek ship and The Death Beam in all it's terrifying glory. "The Death Ship," Skipper replied. " ** _Fire the Death Beam!"_** the voice of the Emperor commanded. "Oh…" I said, "I should really learn to keep some sentences to myself." "You think?" Skipper asked.

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: The Death Ray(again)

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

A massive force of Daleks had formed a perimeter in the distance attacking anyone who got to close. " ** _You will Surrender! Or you will feel the ultimate might of the Daleks!"_** The Death Beam sparked to life and began to power up. "we will not surrender," I shouted. " ** _Then you will be exterminated!"_** The Death beam began to shake as it sparked with a vast amount of energy. The weapon releashed a massive amount of light as it reached it's full power. The Death Beam fired and the ground exploded leaving a massive crater. The shockwaves from the explosion and the death beam itself leveled several buildings and unleashed an EMP that destroyed electronics and knocked out power to the entire city.

The Daleks that had formed a perimeter around us closed in completely uneffective by the EMP. "The EMP should have rendered the Daleks immobile," Dr. Cockroach said. "Daleks are immune to EMPs," Kowalski replied. "Blast! The EMP ruined all our weapons!" I shouted throwing my useless Dalek-buster aside. Rico was trying to get his rocket launcher to work but flung it aside in frustration. "The EMP Cannon doesn't work!" Private shouted. "How ironic," Kowalski muttered. "no working weapons and surrounded by Daleks," I said, "Options!" "Close your eyes so you don't see it coming," Kowalski replied. " ** _You will all be exterminated!"_** the supreme announced. "You don't scare me," I said. " ** _You are unarmed,"_** the supreme replied, " ** _Your weapons have been rendered useless._** " "Not all of them," I said nodding at Ginormica. Ginormica nodded and smashed the dome of the surpreme causing it to die in pain. " ** _The Surpreme is down1 The Surpreme is down!"_** " ** _The supreme dalek must be avenged! Avenged! Avenged!"_** The Daleks started to fire at Ginormica with little effect. Ginormica just took her hands and crushed any dalek that couldn't back away quickly enough. The daleks had stopped fired and were retreating. The Death Beam fired again wiping out the retreating dalek forces, " ** _Failure will not be tolerated! Exterminate them all!"_** the emperor announced directly addressing the survivors.

The daleks resumed their attack with avengence, "The Dalek-Slayer…is back on line," Kowalski replied. "What?" I said. Kowalski picked up the Dalek-Slayer and started to fire on the daleks. The Daleks instantly back up upon seeing the weapon, " ** _Impossible!"_** a dalek replied. "Rico!" Kowalski said. Rico handed Kowalski the Nanite-crusher Attachment. " ** _Impossible the Nanite-Crusher Attachment was Destroyed!"_** "Well I call it the NCA these days," Kowalski replied attaching it to the Dalek slayer, "it also attaches to the Dalek-slayer now." Kowalski fired and the Daleks shields instantly failed. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! All shields have failed!"_** " ** _Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"_** Kowalski quickly removed the NCA and fired the Dalek-Slayer again destroying all the surviving Daleks.

" ** _This can not be! This can not Be!"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec announced. "Kowalski," I said, "point that gun in the direction of the death ship!" "Aye Skipper," Kowalski said as he aimed towards the ship. The Death Beam sparked back to life but Kowalski was faster. The Dalek-Slayer fired and the death beam exploded hopefully for the last time. The Death Ship fell to the earth and exploded taking out several city blocks. The Imperial Ship was above The Death Ship and the emperor's voice boomed out of it, " ** _this is not over!"_** The Imperial Ship then flew away in the opposite direction of the portal that brought the daleks here. The rest of the dalek fleet followed giving the citizens a false sense of security. "Kowalski," I said, "Signal the Super-Plane! We have a Dalek fleet to catch" And then a massive tractor beam appeared and we all found ourselves in the middle of a massive control room. "Oh this is just great," Ginormica said. "Where are we?" I asked. "The belly of the beast," Dr. Cockroach replied. In the middle of the room was a chair and sitting in the chair was Gallaxhar himself. "Hello everyone," Gallaxhar said as he spun in his chair to face us, "I have come back to life!"

"Um…Welcome back," Private said. "Thank you," Gallaxhar said, "Your too kind." "Don't chit-chat with the evil alien overlord," I said. And then the screen behind Gallaxhar sparked to life with blowhole's horrible laugh, "Greetings my flightless foes," he said. "Blowhole," I said. "Prehaps you are wondering why it is that I took the effort to call you across the dimensional divide," Blowhole said. "Actually, No we're not," Private said. "OK…" Blowhole said a little offended, "Anyway…I see you all meet my new partner…" "In crime," Gallaxhar replied. The two super-villians then laughed their heads off. "Imagine with his technology," blowhole said, "the world will be ours in two days." "How are you going to get him to back to our universe," I asked. "Well the Daleks were foolish enough to open a portal that everyone can go thru…not just themselves." "As soon as their done here," I said, "the daleks will close the portal." "I'm not talking about that portal," Blowhole replied, "I'm taking about the portal the Daleks opened in orbit." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "that is probably where their heading." "Yes and they probably going to do something stupid," Blowhole replied, "like trying to merge all the universes into one again….that of course you be too busy to stop that plan." "So now that we're your prisoners," Missing Link said, "Now what?" "A battle to the death of course," Blowhole replied as he entered the control room. "I never would have guessed," Kowalski replied.

(End of Chapter Chapter Five)


	6. Chapter Six: Battle in Gallaxhar's Ship

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Gallaxhar's Ship

Main Control Room

(Skipper's POV)

"What are you doing here Blowhole?" I said. "To ensure that you actually get defeated," Blowhole said. "An evil alien overlord and you," I said, "bring it on." "Skipper…" Kowalski said, "we have incoming…" "Nothing we can't handle," Missing link replied. And then the room filled with the sound of metal on metal. "Now what," Dr. Cockroach said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "I'm picking up an avian lifeform five meters that way." "Private," I said, "could you please stay nearby."

"I'm right next to you," Private replied. "Rico!" I said, "Now is not the time for pranks!" "I'm right behind you," Rico replied. "Then who?" I said. "Unleash the Peacock!" Blowhole replied. "The Peacock?" Kowalski said. "Who's the peacock?" Giromica replied. The Doors to the control room exploded and two heavily armed gorillas entered. With the scraping of metal on metal Lord Shen entered in all his evil glory flanked by two wolf solders. "Surprise!" Shen replied holding up his weirdly shaped sword.

And then the mood was ruined by someone's phone ringing. "Uh? What is that buzzing sound?" Lord Shen asked, "Tell me!" "I don't know," one of the gorilla said. "Would Everyone put their phones on vibrate!" Blowhole shouted. "Um…Doc," Red One said, "All are phones are on vibrate." "The Who's phone is ringing!" Gallaxhar was holding a ridicolusly large phone, "Sorry that was me!" Blowhole glared at him, "You destroyed you entire planet! Who could even be calling you!" "Sorry…I'll call you back," Gallaxhar replied ending the call and put his phone away. "Gallaxhar should I call in the clone army?" the computer asked. "Yes!" Gallaxhar, Blowhole, and Shen shouted in unison.

"You three can't possibly stand up to all of us!" I said. "None of you know Kung-fu," Shen replied, "So this will definitely be a match for you!" The Two gorillas stood at attention, "Well don't just sit there…Get the Cannon!" Lord Shen's infamous all-powerful cannon was carried in, "Now the year of the peacock will begin!" "Um," a wolf said, "It's the beginning of the year…so the year of the peacock is going to be missing a month…" "Just fire the cannon!" Shen replied pointing a dagger at the wolf. "Yes sir!" "You know," I said, "we're going to stop you…all of you." "Really…Monsters? This is your secret weapon? Four cute and cuddly penguins?" Gallaxhar said.

Blowhole faceplamed, "We went thru this! The Pen-gu-wins are far from cute and cuddly! Trust me I know!" "WE will stop you blowhole," Private said. "Oh really Mr. Tux?" Blowhole said. "He knows," Private said. Kowalski took a sip out of a cup then spit water all over rico. "How the heck did you ever get ahold of that cup!" I shouted. "I really should stop carrying this cup around," Kowalski muttered. "This time Foolish pen-gu-wins…" "Why do you say pen-gu-win like that?" Gallaxhar asked. "Do you mind!" Blowhole shouted, "I'm trying to intimate the pen-gu-wins here!" "Um…contiune," Gallaxhar said. "But this time foolish pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said, "I have the greatest villains in the multiverse on my side! And together we will rule land and sea!"

"Move the cannon a little to the left," Shen said. "But sir…You made the cannon even heavier," Gorrila said. "Just move the cannon," Shen replied. The gorilla moved the cannon a little to the left. "Um…now the cannon is pointed away from us," Private said. "A little to the right!" Shen said. the gorrila's rolled their eyes and moved the cannon back. "Now as long as no pandas get in the way," Shen said, "I shall destroy our enemies!" the four of us got into our trademark stance. "Yes excellent just stand their little penguins," Shen replied, "so I can destroy you!" Rico hacked up a rocket launcher then destroyed the cannon! "what?" Shen said, "no!"

"let's chance tactics," Blowhole said, "Lobsters! Attaaack!" "Destroy them!" Shen shouted. "Clones get in here!" Gallaxhar shouted. "Um…Skipper…we're surrounded," Kowalski said. "Surrounded? Ha! Bring it on!" I shouted. And then Parker appeared out of nowhere and knocked out Kowalski. And then the doors to the control room opened again, "Octopi attack!" Dave shouted. "Could this get any worst?" Private asked. "No it doesn't get any worst then this." We were quickly surrounded by lobsters, chromeclaws, gallaxhar clones, octopi, gorillas, and wolves. "Skipper we're surrounded," Kowalski said, "we don't have many options!" "Here's an option," Shen said. "Let us completely destroy you," Gallaxhar said. "Or?" I said. "never see your friends again," Dave said. "You think you could just blackmail me?" I said. "Or you could just watch New York die in flames," The Fire Queen said as she entered. "What?" I said. "That's the backup plan in case you don't pick one!" Blowhole said.

"How about this option," I said. Kowalski took out a strange gun, "Gallaxhar you army is made of entirely of clones of you…what happens to the clones when something rips your DNA to shreds?" "Um…we all die," one of the clones said. "Surrender Gallaxhar," I said, "You don't want to risk you clone army." "Actually he does," Blowhole replied firing a strange gun smilar to Kowalski's. Gallaxhar and all his clones disappeared in a poof of purple smoke. "You just destroyed Gallaxhar…and his clones," I said. "Rule one of making threats…Act on them immediately," blowhole replied. "But you…" Dr. Cockroach said. "Oh that was never the real Gallaxhar," Blowhole said, "and the clone army were basically clones of a clone…so the DNA was already very unstable."

"You cloned Gallaxhar and then cloned the clone?" Kowalski asked. "Yes..." Blowhole said, "Now it's time to destroy you! Attaaack!" "destroy them!" Shen shouted. "Get them!" Dave shouted. Lobsters, Octopi, Wolves, and the two gorillas attacked from all sides. The four chromeclaws foolishly went after Ginormica and were instantly destroyed. Blowhole fired off a blue laser and knocked her out. "One gaint down…Four Penguins and three monsters to go," Blowhole replied. Private, Rico, and I were taking lobsters and octopi down left and right. Missing link had gotten ahold of a sword and was sword fighting with the wolves. "Is this the best you got?" Shen asked, "A…fish…ape…thing." "The Missing link actually," Kowalski said. "The missing link that connects apes and humans," I added.

Parker and Kowalski were in full out duel mode. "you will never see doris again," Parker said. "How dare you," Kowalski said. The Missing Link was now sword fighting lord shen. "Crawl back into the ocean where you belong," Shen said. "Now that is offensive!" Missing link shouted, "why don't you fly back to your nest and your eggs." "Are you trash talking me?" Shen said pointing his weirdly shaped sword accusely. The Missing Link disarmed Shen sending his sword flying. Shen brought out his daggers and charged the Missing Link who blocked with his sword. "Ah!" Shen said, "Just let me kill you!" Shen flew towards the Missing Link's eyes his metal feet extended. Rico hacked up his Rocket launcher, "Don't even think 'bout it." Lord Shen flew away, "would someone just destroy them!" he shouted. Blowhole had abandoned his scooter for his hovering bubble. The steel and glass bubble had two guns attached to it, "This ends now Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted. The guns started to fire, "Evasive!" I shouted. The four of us dodged the laser beams, "Who's foiled now!" Blowhole shouted. We contiuned to dodge the lasers, "Stay still!" Blowhole said.

"Foil?" I said, "Private snack cakes!" "I'm not failing for that again!" Blowhole replied blasted Private. "Private!" I shouted. "Not Private," Private said donning his suit," Steel penguin! And things are about to get…!" "Painful!" The Fire Queen interrupted sending a fireball at Private. "That wasn't in the plan!" Blowhole shouted. "Killing Gallaxhar wasn't in the plan!" Lord Shen replied. "I don't know what plan you were reading," Dave said looking at the plans, "because killing Gallaxhar is in the copy of the plans I have." "Um, Doc," Red One said," I may have forgot to give Lord Shen and The Fire Queen the updated plans." "I thought you said you were on top of that!" Blowhole shouted. "Um…I was just saying what you wanted to hear," Red One said. Blowhole aimed his guns at Red One and blasted him across the room.

Unfortantly Red One flew into Parker and Kowalski sending them across the room. The three of them hit the wall with a loud bang. Red One and Parker were knocked out while Kowalski seemed a bit confused as he stumbled over to the rest of us. "Kowalski!" I said. "It's okay Skipper," Kowalski said, "just a knocked to the old monkeybus." "Kowalski are you okay?" I said. "No need to paint, I'm as flopsy-faced as ever," Kowalski said completely confused. Lord Shen turned and looked our way in disbelief. "I don't think your fit for duty." I asked. "Flibity-jibbit, man, I'm as juxtaposed as the next hamburger," He replied. "You are not fit for duty," I replied. Kowalski then finally pasted out.

Lord Shen chuckled a little until Blowhole glared at him. Dave laughed loudly at that. Blowhole turned his bubble around and glared at Dave. Private had gotten out of his steel penguin suit his feathers burned off in places with a grin on his face. "Private," I said nodding, "use it." Private unleashed his hypercute which immediately turned into a hyperugly. Lord Shen covered his eyes with his feathers, The Fire Queen fainted, and Blowhole looked ready to vomit. Dave was the only one unaffected by this in fact he seemed to actually enjoy the hyper-ugly. Every wolf, gorilla, lobster, and octopus ran screaming out of the room. "Hey come back hereor I'll throw you in that pot or boiling water in the back!" Blowhole shouted. "Where do you think your going!" Shen said, "Get Back Here!" "You guys act like you never seen a penguin with baldspots before," Dave said.

Kowalski had regained concosiousness, "So…what did I miss?" Kowalski said looking at Parker. "Horrible things," Parker replied. "Okay," I said, "Your secret weapons is passed out and your armies have fled…I would surrender at this point if I were you." "Self destruct activated," Gallaxhar's computer replied. "Blowing all of us sky-high is your plan?" I said. "No, Just you," Blowhole said, "as the big blob and that cockroachman didn't really do anything." "I take offense to that," Dr. Cockroach said. "But you didn't do anything this entire battle," The Missing Link said. "I did this," Dr. Cockroach said pushing a random button. "Self-destruct shut down in progress," Gallaxhar's computer said. "THE REAL SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED," blowhole's computer said.

"Red one!" Blowhole shouted, "engage the portal!" A massive portal opened and sucked Shen, Dave, and The Fire Queen into it. The armies that just fled the room were sucked into the portal as well. "Getting sucked into a portal is not in my job descripppppption!" Parker shouted as he got suck in. The chromeclaws were sucked in as well nearly knocking us into the portal. "Farewell Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole said his voice amplified. "Your not going anywhere," I said. "You will never find my secret lair in Europe pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. "Where are you keeping our friends!" I said. "I will never tell you!" Blowhole replied. "Will you tell us now?" Private asked. "No," Blowhole said. "How about now?" Private said. "No!" "Now?" "No!" Blowhole said. "Now?" Kowalski asked.

"No!" Blowhole said. "Will you not tell us now?" I said. "No!" Blowhole said. "So you will tell us," I said. "No! wait…what?' Blowhole said. "So your not going to tell us?" I said. "Yes," Blowhole said. "So you are going to tell us," I said. "I see what your trying to do," Blowhole said, "Your going to try to confuse me…then trick me into telling you that your friend are being held in paris!" "So your holding them is Paris?" I said. "Curses," Blowhole said, "Of course you don't know where in paris…" "let me guess it's big…it's obvious…it's in the middle of the city…and one of the most famous structures in the entire world," Kowalski said. "Your in the ballpark," Blowhole replied turning his bubble around. He then laughed evilly as he flew into the portal. "This is not the end Blowhole!" I shouted. Ginormica appeared, "Um…what just happened?" "Ah so now you decide to wakeup," I said. "Um…we still have a self destructing ship," Kowalski said.

"THE SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT RIGHT NOW!" blowhole's computer said, "HAVE A NICE DAY!" The Ship exploded into a million pieces and sent us flying but instead of us falling to our deaths we just hung in the air. "Kowalski?" I said looking at the city below, "analysis?" "Gravity is about take affect in about…right now!" Kowalski said. We Still didn't fall to our death. "Right now!" Kowalski said. WE STILL did get any closer to the ground. "Okay," Kowalski said, "either the destruction of that ship messed with physics or We're stuck in a Dalek tractor beam." "That explains the green tint," I said. "Green tint?" Ginormica said. "options?" Private said. "Um…Hope for a quick death," Kowalski replied.

The Tractor beam lifted us into a dalek ship and we found ourselves surrounded by Daleks. "Kowalski any other options," I said, "and no we're not running away!" "Close your eyes so you don't see it coming," Kowalski said. " ** _You will all stand witness to our ultimate victory!"_** Dalek-sec announced. "and then you let us go?" Private asked. " ** _And then you will be exterminated!"_** "How predictable," Kowalski said. "Do your worst," I replied. " ** _Behold the Planetary Death Beam!"_** A holographic screen appeared and showed a ridiculously oversized version of the death beam orbiting over earth surrounded by the entire dalek armada. "Now that is the definition of overkill," Kowalski replied. " ** _Once we destroy this version of earth…We will destroy the Earth of the prime universe!"_** the supreme announced.

(end of chapter Six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Daleks defeated again

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Imperial Dalek Ship

(Kowalski's POV)

"IF you fire that gun you could destroy the planet!" I said. " ** _That is the plan,"_** Dalek-Sec replied. "But your destroy your entire armada!" I added, "The Dalek race would end!" " ** _Incorrect! We will survive the Daleks always survive!"_** The Special Weapons Dalek entered, " ** _The Planetary Death Beam has reached maxiuium efficency!" "Excellent…Stand witness abominations! Stand Witness Penguins!,"_** The Supreme Dalek replied, " ** _The Planet below will be no more!"_** And then the eleventh Doctor's voice blared out of the intercom, "The Problem with interdimensional portals is that anyone can enter it." " ** _Impossible!"_** the supreme replied as alarms started to go off.

" ** _Explain Supreme Dalek!"_** Dalek-Sec announced, " ** _Explain!"_** "And we mean anyone," the Tenth Doctor said. " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** Dalek-Sec said. "Surrender now!" the voice of the twelfth doctor announced, "this is your only warning!" "You think you can stop us now Daleks?" The eleventh Doctor said, "If you want this planet…come and get it!" "Return to the correct universe," the voice of the Ninth Doctor warned, "releashed your monsterous prisoners…OR The Planetary Death Beam goes up!" " ** _What are you Doctor?"_** Dalek-sec said, " ** _Coward or Killer!"_**

All four Doctors appeared on Holoscreens. "I am neither coward or killer," The Tenth Doctor announced. "I am the doctor," The ninth doctor replied. "The Man who stops the Daleks," The twelfth Doctor said. " ** _You will not die doctor,"_** the supreme said. "You had your chance Daleks," The Eleventh Doctor said, "this is your last warning…" " ** _You will never defeat us,"_** Dalek-Sec replied, " ** _exterminate!"_** "Be careful what you say," The twelfth doctor said. On the screen four WWII fighters appeared,"This is Danny Boy to The Doctor! Danny Boy to The Doctor are you receiving me, over!" "This is The Doctor to Danny Boy! Repeat The Doctor to Danny boy! Blow it up, over!" The Eleventh Doctor announced. " ** _You would make a good dalek,"_** Dalek-Sec said. The WWII fighters fired at the Planetary Death Beam and it exploded. " ** _Destroy the Human Craft! Destroy the Human craft!"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _Exterminate!"_**

" ** _Exterminate the Doctor!"_** Dalek-Sec replied. Strax, two judoon, and Rusty teleported on board, "I think not," Strax said. " ** _This does not concern you sontarian,"_** Dalek Sec replied. "this war is over Dalek," Strax said. "Return to the correct universe," The tenth doctor said. " ** _The Predator of the Daleks will face me!"_** the supreme demanded. "I will not," The Tenth Doctor said. " ** _Prepare the fleet!"_** Dalek-sec shouted, " ** _Exterminate the earth!"_** Strax handed each of us a strange device, "This will sync you to my teleport," he said, "don't lose it." "Why are we listening to a potato," Ginormica said. "Watch you tounge giant boy," Strax said. Before ginormica could correct he turned to me, "General Skipper prepare for transport," he said. "do it now," I replied. ****

" ** _teleportation device active!"_** a drone announced. " ** _You will be exterminated!"_** the special weapons Dalek announced. " ** _They must not be allowed to leave this ship!"_** dalek-sec shouted. Dalek started to surrounded us from all sides, "Last chance! Leave this universe," The twelfth Doctor said. " ** _raise communication barrier!_** " Dalek-sec shouted. The faces of the various Doctors dissolved into static and the holoscreens deactivated. The Daleks around us started to fire, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Not today," I replied as Rusty started to return fire. Strax pushed the button on the teleport and we teleported out of the ship. Area 51 flashed into existence and we found ourselves in front of four TARDISes. Strax and the judoon walked into the eleventh doctor's TARDIS. Rusty rolled into the twelfth doctor's tardis. "I would love to give you a ride back to our universe," The Twelfth Doctor said, "But your super-plane won't fit inside the TARDIS." "Plus general monger wanted to see you," he added.

"What about the portal?" Kowalski asked. "The Daleks have fled this universe," The Doctor said, "I should probably leave before the Daleks close the portal." The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and all four TARDISes dematerialized at the same time. "Monsters…back to the barracks," Monger replied. "Yes Sir!" Dr. Cockroach shouted. Ginormica, Missing Link, and B.O.B followed him into their part of the base. "You wanted to see us?" I said. "Follow me," Monger replied. "lead on," I replied.

(end of chapter seven)


	8. Chapter eight: Dr Blowhole I presume

SKIPPER'S NOTE: You have my permission to read this….so completely ignore the following posted warning and read on. And if anyone asks You didn't read anything!

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION AND IS PROPERTY OF THE U.S. GOVERNMENT. THE FOLLOWING IS FOR THE EYES OF AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY. IT IS A FEDERAL OFFENSE FOR NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONAL TO READ THIS UNLESS YOUR HAVE PRIOR WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE INSTALLATION COMMANDER. NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONAL SHOULD READ AT THEIR OWN RISK.

Date: January 11th 2016

Time: Classified

Location: Area 51

Experimental Portal Room

(Skipper's POV)

We found ourselves in front of a massive portal in the middle of a massive hanger. The hanger was bare aside from one bank of computers in the back, several generators, and miles of electrical cables and wires."This is our trandimesional portal," General Monger explained, "we recieved it when the U.S government aquired some alien tech from Torchwood Tower in England after it shut down." "this is amazing," Kowalski said. "You should see the dimesional cannon we aquired from torchwood," one of the scientist said. "why did it shut down," I asked. "Well during the Cyber-men incident the people took over torchwood," Monger replied, "Of course after the Cyber-men disappeared, problem with stars going out was fixed, and the cracks in the skin of the universe vanished from the universe and the records…torchwood was shut down." "why does that all seem familiar," I wondered.

"And today on the 11th of January 2016 we have a way to return you to your proper universe," Monger said. "there is the matter of our aircraft," I said. "It has been procured for you," he replied. The hanger doors were opened and the Super-plane was wheeled in. "Once you go thru the portal," a scientist said, "you will arrive in your universe where Blowhole has claimed he is holding your friends." And then several alarms started to go off, "General Monger, Sir! We have an unidentified object going thru the portal…" And then Blowhole rolled out of the portal, "I'm not an UFO I'm a mammal." "Dr. Blowhole I presume," General Monger said. "Dr. Blowhole PhD to be more exact," Blowhole replied. "Nobody buys the Phd," I muttered. "Joining forces with Gallaxhar was a mistake," Blowhole replied. "holding our friends somewhere in Europe was a mistake," I said. "Yes, a few of your friends are in Europe," Blowhole said, "as for where the rest of your friends and allies are…well…you won't figure it out in time." "Why tell us only one location where you holding our allies," I asked.

"To give you hope," Blowhole said with contempt, "and a little hope…is a terrible thing." Blowhole turned around a left as armed U.S. soldiers charged in. "You're a bit late," I replied. General Monger turns to me with a serious expression, "Promise me one thing Skipper," he said. "What?" "Give that Dolphin (censored)!" he replied. "Understood general," I said saluting him. "Skipper the super-plane is ready," Kowalski announced. ""Struts," I said. "Check," Kowalski replied. "flaps," I said. "Check!" "coffee maker!" "Check!" "Music!" I shouted. "Um Classic rock or…" Kowalski pulled out a tape and stuck it into the player and "Copacabana" started to play. "Oh I like this song," Private said. "It never gets old," Kowalski said. "I does have that catch urge," I said turning to the pilot, "Hard to starboard!"

The Super-plane turned and flew towards the portal. General Monger saluted as we flew past. "It's time to stop blowhole," I said. The Plane slowed moved towards the portal, "we'll we never stop blowhole at this rate…let's pick up the pace!" I said. The Pilot looked at me for further instructions, "I think it's time for you break." The Pilot left and sat in a chair on the side of the aircraft. Rico took the wheel, "Initiate warp drive!" I shouted. Rico nodded and we rocketed towards the portal and whatever location was selected. We coming for you blowhole…

To be continued in…

The Final DreamWorks War: Battle of Europe


	9. this not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgement of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

End of the War

Part one: Daleks no more

Part two: Victory!

Conclusion 

Wars end(one-shot)


End file.
